


Sim, Mr. Graves

by Lanabel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blasphemy, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, I'm Going to Hell, I'm a sinner and I'm not even sorry, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanabel/pseuds/Lanabel
Summary: Credence Barebone havia sido vilipendiado por toda a vida, prisioneiro da repulsa de sua mãe pela bruxaria. Um destino sempiterno que fora traçado no dia em que Mrs. Barebone o adotou.Até que um bruxo entrou em sua vida, rompendo o ciclo de humilhação e tortura em que ele vivia.O homem misterioso aproximou-se do garoto que estava faminto por afeto, confortando-o e repetindo promessas de grandes planos para o seu futuro.Uma figura paterna, um amigo ou até mesmo um amante: ele era capaz de ser todos. Percival Graves representava tudo o que o garoto sempre desejou e tudo o que sempre lhe fora negado. E agora ele precisava entorpecer-se de tudo o que o bruxo estivesse disposto a oferecer.— Você me seguirá, Credence Barebone? — inquiriu o bruxo, como em um voto. — Mesmo que este caminho leve-o para as profundezas do inferno junto comigo?— Sim, Mr. Graves — respondeu o garoto.— Então eu irei protegê-lo, Credence — discursou. — Você é meu agora.E pela primeira vez, mesmo parecendo tão condenável e contraditório ao que haviam o ensinado, Credence sentiu que econtrava-se exatamente onde deveria estar.— Sim, Mr. Graves.





	1. Capítulo I - Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ・A fanfic também está hospedada no Nyah! Fanfiction: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/717948/Sim_Mr_Graves/
> 
> ・A Lei que cuida dos Direitos Autorais atende pelo número 9.610/98 e garante multa em caso de reprodução desta (registrada ou não, publicada ou não) sem o devido consentimento. Ou seja, é estritamente PROIBIDA a cópia total ou parcial do conteúdo aqui contido, sob pena da lei. Sem plágio!  
> ・Os personagens e o universo de Animais Fantásticos pertencem à J.K. Rowling e ao Estúdio Warner Bros.  
> ・Esta história não possui fins lucrativos, sendo apenas uma obra de fã para fãs.  
> ・Comentários são muito bem-vindos! Se puder deixar um comentário (e kudos) após a leitura, eu sempre respondo todos. ♡
> 
>  
> 
> Ao continuar, você concorda que leu os avisos e o disclaimer. Esta história contém angst, relações sexuais detalhadas entre dois homens adultos com uma significativa diferença de idade, blasfêmia, violência familiar e personagens com intenções de origem duvidosa.  
> Se você sente-se onfendido com o ship ou algum dos avisos, aqui não é o seu lugar: não leia. Aos que não são fãs do tema mas não estão aqui com más intenções como contestar o ship do próximo ou estabalecer uma ditadura sobre o que deve-se ou não escrever: prossigam por sua própria conta e risco. Aos pecadores que desfrutam deste tipo de conteúdo: você está no lugar certo. Boa leitura. ♡
> 
> Lanabel H.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

**Sim, Mr. Graves**  
**Capítulo I - Prólogo**  
**Por Lanabel**

** **

O garoto encarava sua mão inteiramente marcada. Machucados novos, acompanhados por filetes de sangue fresco por cima de marcas de ferimentos antigos e mais antigos, pois fora sempre assim. Ele ainda sentia a dor excruciante do couro golpeando sua pele, que só não lhe era mais insuportável do que toda a experiência traumatizante de viver tanto tempo prisioneiro desta situação.

Naquela tarde, uma xícara havia sido quebrada por um garotinho descuidado. Ele brincava com um de seus irmãos quando esbarrou o braço na mesa de jantar, colidindo-o com a louça e estilhaçando-a no chão em poucos segundos. Como Credence era o irmão mais velho da casa, Mrs. Barebone disse-lhe — como era de costume ela dizer — que aquilo era culpa dele, pois não estava prestando a devida atenção aos mais novos. E ele sabia o que viria a seguir, quando a viu gesticulando para que retirasse o seu cinto das calças e ascendesse a escadaria.

Credence não compreendia o motivo pelo qual sua mãe desdenhava-o infindavelmente, ou o porquê ela punia-o por razões que ele não conseguia entender. No entanto, o garoto culpava-se pela forma como era tratado, aceitando e acreditando nas palavras cruéis que sua única figura protetora lhe dirigia e persuadindo em corrigir-se para ser digno de sua afeição. Uma afeição que nunca viria, pois não importando o quão obediente fosse, o garoto recebia apenas o desprezo da mulher em retorno.

_— Você é um garoto muito mau, Credence — dizia Mrs. Barebone, e aquelas palavras permaneceriam estocadas na mente do garoto, remoendo-se, assim como todas as tantas outras. — Você tem sorte por eu ter ficado com você, quem iria querer um estorvo como você por perto? Você deveria ser grato à mim, Credence. Você é grato à mim, Credence?_

_— Sim, mamãe._

 

∾ **✣** ∾  _  
_

Todos na casa estavam dormindo naquela noite, com a exceção de Credence Barebone. Encolhido debaixo da coberta, o garoto chorava silenciosamente para não acordar suas irmãs, Modesty e Chastity.

Ele sentia-se miserável, como se sua vida fosse pior do que desnecessária: um erro. _Alguém assim não deveria ter nascido_ , ele pensava após tantos anos ouvindo aos discursos de ódio de sua mãe, sempre dizendo ao garoto que ele nascera impuro e nunca poderia ser como os outros. Credence desejava que sua vida mudasse e então culpava-se outra vez por não ser um filho bom o suficiente, digno do amor maternal de Mrs. Barebone.

Se ao menos houvesse alguém para abraçá-lo nesses momentos angustiantes, a mágoa seria mais amena de suportar. Se sua verdadeira mãe não houvesse morrido, quem sabe ela seria esta pessoa? Mesmo Mary Lou dizendo que ela era um monstro ainda pior do que Credence, ele queria acreditar que ao menos uma pessoa fosse capaz de amá-lo. Era injusto não ter ninguém.

∾ **✣** ∾

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo será mais longo e terá a aparição de Percival Graves!  
> Deixem comentários se possível e kudos se gostarem ♡  
> Até o próximo capítulo! (♡´▽`♡)
> 
> http://lanabel.flavors.me/


	2. Capítulo II - Bruxos vivem entre nós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada à todos que estão comentando e deixando kudos na história!  
> Boa leitura ♡

**Sim, Mr. Graves  
Capítulo II – ****Bruxos vivem entre nós**  
**Por Lanabel**

** **

Quando o garoto viu Percival Graves pela primeira vez, o dia estava cinzento. As nuvens escondiam o sol e banhavam as ruas de New York com uma garoa insistente. Para Credence, todos os dias sempre foram iguais, no entanto, neste dia ele obteria uma lembrança agradável que faria-o desfrutar do som da chuva fraca, misturado com o gélido e úmido ar de frangância característica que ela trazia, sempre que fosse possível.

Mrs. Barebone encarregou-o de distribuir os panfletos da New Salem Philanthropic Society mesmo apesar do clima impropício. Segundo ela, aquilo era de extrema magnitude. Credence pegou os panfletos em cima da mesa, sem se opor em nenhum momento aos comandos de sua mãe. Ainda assim, a mulher justapos duas vezes que ele não teria direito ao seu jantar caso não cumprisse à sua tarefa com êxito ou retornasse após o horário estipulado.

— Não pense em jogá-los por aí ou aprontar alguma coisa, eu saberei — ameaçou ela. Ela sempre fazia-lhe um sermão quando Credence precisava sair sozinho de casa. — Não se esqueça de que é impossível fugir do olhar Dele, nem mesmo nos seus pensamentos, porque Ele sabe da sua impureza e estará te vigiando.

— Sim, mamãe — respondeu Credence, mecanicamente.

Suas palavras sempre causavam-lhe uma pressão desconfortante, como se precisasse aspirar o ar à sua volta e segurá-lo constantemente dentro de seus pulmões, incapaz de respirar livremente.

— Até mais, mamãe.

Ele pegou um guarda-chuva preto ao lado da porta e seguiu em direção à rua. Seu andar era sempre tímido e curvado, como se estivesse com medo de que o exterior pudesse engoli-lo a qualquer momento e ao mesmo tempo com vergonha se mostrar para o desconhecido. Felizmente, o guarda-chuva o concedia uma sensação de estar segurando um escudo, fazendo o garoto sentir-se protegido de quaisquer olhares e julgamentos.

As pessoas andavam apressadamente devido à chuva fraca, a maior parte delas passando reto pelo peculiar jovem com seus panfletos sobre bruxaria. Ele começou a caminhar para outro local, virando a esquina até que deparou-se com um trio de garotos e seus guarda-chuvas aproximando-se.

 _Eles outra vez..._ pensou Credence.

— Olhem George, David, é aquele garoto esquisito de novo — disse um dos garotos, apontando em direção à Credence, que desviou o seu olhar para o chão, seguindo em frente e só restando-lhe esperar que fossem embora.

Outro garoto apontou para o lado, na tentativa de assustá-lo.

— Uhhh, olhem! Uma bruxa! — gritou, para depois gargalharem mesmo Credence mantendo seu olhar fixo ao chão.

Eles começaram a perseguir Credence, que apenas segurou firme o seu guarda-chuva em uma mão e seus panfletos contra o peito na outra. Sabia que os garotos estavam mentindo antes mesmo de começarem a rir, mas, por mais que Mrs. Barebone contasse à ele e seus irmãos e irmãs sobre como bruxas eram seres horripilantes e sem alma, nenhuma delas nunca havia feito mal à ele. Não era aos bruxos que Credence temia. Ou seriam eles ainda piores do que os humanos que conheceu?

— Alô? Eu acho que ele está dormindo enquanto anda, Josh — disse David, um dos encrenqueiros.

David viu uma extensa poça d’água a caminho, que formou-se devido à um buraco no asfalto próximo à calçada. Sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto cutucava seus companheiros com o ombro, o garoto direcionou o seu olhar ao buraco para que captassem a sua ideia brilhante. Quando Credence passava ao lado do local, um deles gritou:

— Ei esquisito, por que você não acorda?

E os três o empurraram.

Credence perdeu o equilíbrio, soltando seu guarda-chuva e caindo em direção à grande poça d’água, juntamente com seus panfletos.

O trio iniciou uma gargalhada que parecia não ter fim. Credence não se mexeu, sentia-se patético.

Ali do chão, ele podia brevemente enxergar as pessoas na rua observando a cena. Uma moça empurrando um carrinho de bebê exibia um olhar de pena enquanto passava por ele, já um pai ria discretamente de seu estado juntamente com o seu filho. Rapidamente olhou para o outro lado, fugindo daqueles dois quando pode visualizar um homem à frente na calçada, imóvel e atento àquela cena.

O homem usava roupas sofisticadas e enigmáticas e possuía um ar de confiança e superioridade, diferindo de todos ao seu redor. Seus olhares cruzaram-se por um instante em um ato profundo, que pareceu durar mais do que realmente havia. Aqueles olhos castanhos firmes e decididos eram como um imã, que possuíam o poder de atrair e prender quem ele quisesse. O homem permanecia com um semblante sério, impassível à situação.

Credence voltou a olhar para si, ensopado em um buraco no chão, assim como os panfletos da Second Salem.

Logo o trio perdeu o interesse em rir do garoto e seguiram andando pela rua, não antes de chutar um pouco da água do chão para cima dele. Credence observou-os irem embora, aliviado.

Em um momento os garotos caminhavam tranquilamente e em outro, eram atingidos por um estrondoso jato d’água que efluiu de um hidrante na calçada no exato momento em que passaram por ele. O jato era tão forte que arremessou-os à parede do outro lado da rua, mantendo-os no ar por alguns instantes até que cairam ensopados no chão, quando o jato diminuiu sua força. Seus guarda-chuvas foram arremessados no trajeto e eles tossiam sofregamente aparentando terem engolido muita água.

Carros começaram a buzinar devido ao transtorno e algumas crianças — e até mesmo adultos — que assistiram à cena caótica, soltaram algumas risadas, outros foram acudi-los.

Credence observou à tudo aquilo do chão, nunca vira um hidrante explodir daquela maneira. Levantou-se e quando olhou para suas roupas, levou um susto.

Estava seco.

A poça d’água estava à sua frente, ele podia vê-la muito bem e ele possuía certeza de que havia caído dentro dela. Mas não havia sequer um vestígio de que aquilo acontecera. Apenas finos respingos da chuva que estava caindo no momento adornavam suas vestimentas.

Quando voltou a sua visão para onde o misterioso homem que o observara anteriormente estava, ele havia simplesmente sumido. Como magia.

Credence retornou para casa confuso, pensando no ocorrido. O rosto do homem tomou conta de seus pensamentos.

_“Será que aquele homem era um bruxo?”_

_“Ele me ajudou?”_

_“Talvez os bruxos não sejam todos maus como a mamãe disse.”_

∾ **✣** ∾

No dia seguinte, Credence foi encarregado de entregar panfletos novamente. Apanhou seu guarda-chuva, pois o tempo estava semelhante ao do dia anterior e decidiu ir para o local do incidente do hidrante, mesmo temendo que algum daqueles garotos aparecesse procurando por explicações. Ele queria ver o homem misterioso, ainda que possuindo consciência de que aquilo era perigoso ou o homem poderia não aparecer e, mesmo se aparecesse, ele não saberia o quê fazer. Mas Credence estava certo de que queria vê-lo mais uma vez, apenas observá-lo de longe seria o suficiente.

Caminhou até o local, notando que o jato d’água do hidrante havia sido contido de maneira provisória pelos moradores. Ele permaneceu lá por 5, 10, 20, 40 minutos e nenhum sinal do provável bruxo. Credence estava faminto e a vitrine da padaria defronte não o ajudava nem um pouco, pois seu olhar sempre terminava pairando nos pães doces que ela exibia. Resolveu então deixar de lado aquela ideia irresponsável — por ora — e entregar o resto de seus panfletos pela cidade para assim garantir o seu jantar.

Credence cortou caminho por uma vilela e teve a ideia de colar alguns panfletos na parede do local para ajudá-lo a livrar-se mais rapidamente de tantos que carregava consigo. Encontrou o potinho de cola em seu bolso e sem soltar seu guarda-chuva, segurou os panfletos, o guarda-chuva e o potinho com a mesma mão e começou a espalhar a cola na parede com a outra. Ele colava o terceiro quando sentiu um vento gelado percorrer seu pescoço.

Subitamente a aura do local mudou devido à forte influência do poderoso bruxo que aparecera atrás dele.

— Você estava me procurando mais cedo? — inquiriu o estranho, a voz firme e calma.

O garoto virou-se abruptamente, deixando cair os papéis de sua mão, juntamente com o potinho de cola e o guarda-chuva. O olhar do homem estava fixo em seu rosto, então Credence automaticamente desviou seus olhos para o chão com a intenção de fugir daquele contato. Ele podia sentir o poder do homem em torno de si até mesmo no ar que respirava, pois toda a atmosfera modificava-se quando ele estava por perto.

— Hmm.. O que temos aqui? — O homem de cabelos cuidadosamente penteados para trás agachou-se para apanhar um dos panfletos que Credence derrubara no chão, dando uma breve averiguada e lendo-o em seguida. — _Bruxos vivem entre nós._

Os movimentos do homem eram calmos, como se não quisesse assustar o garoto à sua frente, apesar de tudo. Mas, no momento em que Credence ouviu-o ler aquela frase, lembrou-se do quê estava distribuindo pelas ruas e colando pelas paredes da cidade. Se este homem era um bruxo, certamente estaria bravo por causa de seus panfletos.

O estranho retornou a falar, seu tom era amigável, porém autoritário e superior. Como um adulto conversando com uma criança.

— Qual o seu nome?

Credence não sabia o que fazer. Até o presente momento o homem não demonstrara nenhum indício de que pretendia machucá-lo, além de ter cada vez mais certeza de que foi ele quem havia o ajudado no dia anterior. No entanto, o que alguém tão poderoso poderia querer com ele senão repreendê-lo por espalhar panfletos declarando morte aos de sua gente? Ele estava nervoso, pois, além de tudo, não estava acostumado a conversar apropriadamente com outras pessoas — ainda mais com bruxos — e sim a passar despercebido ou apenas receber comentários incômodos.

O homem observou-o, aguardando por alguns instantes, até perceber que não teria uma resposta à sua pergunta. Ele estendeu uma mão, fazendo com que Credence recuasse instintivamente.

— Percival Graves.

Primeiro, Credence repreendeu-se pelo ato, porém, ao encarar a mão do outro no ar, adornada pela pomposa manga de seu casaco, ele desconfiou se deveria pegá-la. Sabia que pessoas pobres não recebiam aquele tratamento de alguém tão bem vestido e por um momento envergonhou-se de si, por quem era e por espalhar panfletos com discursos de ódio ao que ele nem mesmo conhecia.

O mais velho notou que Credence não o cumprimentaria daquela forma, talvez não estivesse acostumado com aquilo? Estava com medo? O bruxo decidiu dar mais um passo à frente e levar a mesma mão até a cabeça do garoto, afagando-a. O contato fez com que Credence apertasse seus olhos e seus lábios, não estava habituado com este tipo de contato físico mas, certamente, isso era muito melhor do que os castigos de sua mãe.

Talvez ele só quisesse pedir amigavelmente para que ele parasse de entregar os panfletos pela cidade, talvez soubesse que ele só faz isso porque sua mãe o obriga a fazer, ele pensou.

— Você não tem que ter medo de mim — tranquilizou-o, eu nunca te machucaria, _Credence_.

— C-Como v-você...

— Eu estive procurando por você — revelou.

 

∾ **✣** ∾

Graves contou-lhe sobre a sua visão e que a ajuda de Credence era crucial para encontrar a criança de que precisava. Com poucas frases, ele deixou claro suas intenções, evidenciando por fim de que ajudá-lo ou não deveria ser uma escolha apenas de Credence. Gellert Grindelwald preferiria conquistar sua confiança e lealdade por si próprio e não por meio do temor ao seu poder. Ele havia visto em sua visão como Credence se apegaria a ele desde o primeiro momento e esteve ansioso para conhecê-lo desde então. O garoto tinha algo de especial de certa forma, mesmo que não parecesse.

— Por que o senhor... precisa dessa criança? — perguntou e depois arrependeu-se, pensando que poderia estar sendo rude com uma pergunta tão direta.

— Digamos que o mundo bruxo tem corrido de uma forma que eu e muitos outros não concordamos, eu quero... _consertar_ isto — revelou. — Essa criança tem um grande poder, capaz de me ajudar a atingir meus objetivos e ela está sofrendo por causa dos no-majes, ela precisa de alguém para ajudá-la a controlá-lo.

Credence ouviu atentamente.

— Se você me ajudar, poderemos conquistar muitas coisas juntos, Credence. As pessoas do mundo bruxo serão gratas à você, as pessoas do _nosso_ mundo. Você já sabe, não sabe? — Percival tocou o queixo do garoto, erguendo seu rosto. — Você é como eu. Você é _superior_ aos humanos.

Credence pela segunda vez olhou para os olhos escuros e desapaixonados do homem à sua frente. Se de longe a sensação já era como a de um imã o atraindo, de perto tudo aquilo era incomparavelmente mais intenso. À sua percepção, o homem parecia superior, poderoso e... acolhedor ao mesmo tempo. Parecia o certo simplesmente aceitar tudo o que ele dizia.

Credence era um prisioneiro dos abusos de sua mãe, sem poder fazer nada quanto à isso senão desejar dia após dia que a sua situação melhorasse ou que ele pudesse ter alguém a quem confiar: um amigo, alguém com poder suficiente para salvá-lo de tudo isso. E o bruxo à sua frente parecia a resposta à todas as suas preces, a mudança que ele tanto queria em sua vida.

Percival estralou os dedos, acordando-o de seus pensamentos para observar as folhas do chão que ganharam vida, dobrando-se e transformando-se em pássaros que eram capazes de voar sozinhos. Um deles aproximou-se de Credence, que estendeu a mão para que ele pudesse pousar enquanto o olhava curiosamente.

Os pássaros de papel rodearam o garoto antes de levantar voo, queimando-se e transformando-se em cinzas brilhantes no céu.

Ele observou ao pequeno espetáculo maravilhado.

— Magia...

— Você não precisa me dar uma resposta agora, Credence. Eu voltarei para te ver — disse. — Está bem?

— S-Sim.

— Eu quase ia me esquecendo. — O homem apalpou o bolso interior de seu sobretudo enquanto Credence observava-o com curiosidade e retirou um saco de papel, estendendo ao garoto. — Você, queria isso, não queria?

O garoto hesitou, observando o pacote na mão do bruxo que continha o slogan da panificadora defronte aonde ele permanceu esperando, então olhou para Graves como se pedisse permissão.

— Vamos, pode pegar. — Ele deu uma leve sacudida no pacote em sua mão, chamando-o. — Não tem nada de suspeito aí dentro, eu prometo.

Credence estendeu seus braços e, ignorando tudo o que sua mãe já havia dito sobre falar ou aceitar coisas de estranhos — ainda mais um estranho bruxo — nas ruas, e pegou o pacote.

Parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Sua vida miserável finalmente poderia mudar, como ele desejava. Ele queria, precisava confiar no homem à sua frente. Ele abriu o pacote e havia pães doces e enfeitados, como os que ele admirava através do vidro por um bom tempo naquele dia. Olhou mais uma vez para o Percival, como se quisesse confirmar de que ele realmente podia ficar com aquilo.

O bruxo assentiu.

— Você é um bom garoto, Credence. — Ele levou a mão até a cabeça dele, afagando-a mais uma vez. — Você merece muito mais do que a vida que está tendo agora. Você vai me esperar?

Os olhos do garoto brilharam, ninguém nunca havia demonstrado tanta atenciosidade para ele e, certamente, ele poderia se acostumar com isso.

— S-Sim... senhor.

O homem interrompeu o carinho, o que fez Credence entristecer-se automaticamente com a ausência do toque.

— Eu tenho que ir agora.

Eles trocaram um profundo olhar de despedida. Nenhum dos dois era acostumado a sorrir, mas havia uma certa leveza em suas expressões e talvez até mesmo um breve sorriso imperceptível.

O homem andou em direção à rua, um andar confiante combinado com seu sobretudo em contato com o vento que fazia Credence perguntar-se se todos os bruxos eram tão impressionantes quanto Percival Graves.

Antes que saísse da vilela, ele desapareceu, como se um vórtex o engolisse. O garoto observou àquilo enquanto abraçava o saco de pães doces em sua mão, assutado e maravilhado por contemplar um feito mágico daqueles. A magia era completamente diferente do que Mary Lou dizia à ele e às crianças.

O garoto pegou um dos pães e o devorou faminto, aquilo era delicioso. Mas não era apenas faminto por comida que o garoto encontrava-se, ele já sentia falta da atenção que recebera. Enquanto comia-os um atrás do outro, lembrou-se de que não havia nem mesmo agradecido Mr. Graves pelos pães, sentindo-se péssimo por isto.

Mas recordou-se de que o bruxo voltaria ao seu encontro. De acordo com o homem, apenas ele poderia ajudá-lo. Ele poderia ser necessário para alguém e não um estorvo sem nenhuma utilidade como sempre o fizeram acreditar.

Ele só precisaria escolher Percival Graves à todos.

∾ **✣** ∾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até o próximo capítulo! (♡´▽`♡)


	3. Capítulo III - Você é meu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos os que estão comentando, eu fico muuuito feliz e mesmo que demore eu prometo responder cada um daqui e do Nyah! Mesmo que demore para postar os capítulos também, como desta vez (ocorreram várias coisas, uma delas foi que passei na universidade federal para filosofia ♡) eu não pretendo abandonar a fanfic!  
> O próximo capítulo já está praticamente pronto e terá uns 3.000 caracteres, este era para ser o começo dele mas resolvi separar pois essa parte ficou como uma ponte entre o primeiro encontro dos dois e agora em que a relação deles está como no filme.  
> Boa leitura ♡

**Sim, Mr. Graves**  
**Capítulo III — Você é meu**  
**Por Lanabel**

** **

No dias que seguiram, Credence dedicava uma atenção especial quando passava na frente daquela vilela, checando se o bruxo não estaria por lá, sem esperá-lo com delonga pois havia dado-se conta de que ele poderia encontrá-lo onde quer que fosse devido aos seus extraordinários poderes. Ele apenas desejava que isso ocorresse logo, sentia falta do misterioso homem dando-lhe atenção e desejava saber mais sobre ele.

Três dias depois, o bruxo retornou. Dessa vez, ele abordou o garoto de um beco sem saída enquanto ele andava pela rua defronte com seus panfletos. O menino estava com os olhos levemente inchados e vermelhos, característica que Percival notou com uma rápida olhadela.

— Você esteve chorando, Credence? — ele perguntou.

— N-Não...

Credence sentiu-se enormemente confortado em vê-lo novamente. Permanecia fitando o chão até que ergueu ligeiramente seu rosto para contemplar o bruxo. Percival parecia preocupado, dispondo toda a sua atenção à ele e a mais nada ao seu redor por poucos — mas muito intensos — minutos. Ao mesmo tempo em que ficava envergonhado, sentindo-se insignificante perante a um homem tão poderoso em todos os sentidos dessa palavra, Credence estava fascinado e, até mesmo sentia-se especial, pois Graves não parecia o tipo de pessoa que era gentil com todos daquela forma.

— Aqueles garotos ainda estão aborrecendo você? — inquiriu.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Minha... mãe — disse, voltando a encarar o chão e sentindo-se culpado por reclamar de sua própria mãe.

— O que ela fez a você, Credence? — Graves aproximou-se e colocou a mão em torno da nuca do rapaz. — Conte para mim.

— Ela... Hm...

— Ela machucou você, não foi?

O garoto assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça.

— Eu posso ver? — O bruxo desceu uma mão, mantendo a outra na nuca do rapaz, e a depositou em cima da mão dele, aguardando sua permissão enquanto pronunciava as palavras suavemente. — Vamos, deixe-me ver, deixe-me cuidar de você.

O homem estava perto demais dele, aquilo fazia-o sentir-se desconfortável, mas não de uma maneira desprazerosa e sim de uma forma que remetia ao conforto do contato e também à incomodação da insegurança. A mão em sua nuca, ligeiramente acariciando-o de vez em quando, o toque suave em sua mão. Aquilo tudo fazia-o sentir-se estranho e ele só sabia que queria mais daquela proximidade. Suas bochechas ruboresceram com aquele pensamento.

Percival percebeu seu desconforto, assim como não deixou de notar que aquilo era-lhe agradável. Ele era como um gatinho assustado: com medo mas desesperado por carinho. Deu um passo para trás, recuando, dando espaço para que o gatinho assustado viesse até ele, caso desejasse.

— Me desculpe, Credence. Você não tem que me mostrar se não quiser — disse.

Aquilo fez Credence olhá-lo preocupado, culpando-se pelo fim daquele contato, por não ter agido devidamente para mantê-lo. Ele não sabia como demonstrar que queria-o, era tudo tão novo para ele.

Ele estendeu a palma de sua mão, mostrando pela primeira vez seus machucados para outra pessoa.

Percival arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas ao observar suas feridas que aparentavam latejar neste exato momento. O bruxo vagamente estendeu sua mão até a dele, nenhum movimento brusco que poderia espantar seu gatinho assustado. Segurou gentilmente a palma de sua mão, acariciando-a com o dedão quando Credence estremeceu.

— Shhh... Está tudo bem.

O homem aproximou seus lábios e pressionou-os levemente em um beijo sobre a pele ferida. Gradualmente, os machucados cicatrizaram, tornando a palma da mão de Credence livre de quaisquer indícios recentes de crueldade, apenas algumas cicatrizes, já bem antigas, podiam ser vistas. Graves correu seus lábios, ainda pressionados contra a pele fria do rapaz, beijando gentilmente toda a extensão de sua mão. Parou para olhar os olhos do garoto que o fitava curioso e envergonhado, ainda com o rosto quente próximo à sua mão gelada. Ele soltou-o e Credence levou-a diante de seus olhos, estupefato com os milagres que o bruxo podia realizar.

— Obrigado... Mr. Graves — disse, desconsertado.

— Isso tudo _pode_ acabar logo, Credence — prometeu, levando ambas as mãos carinhosamente para o rosto do rapaz. — Você já se decidiu?

— E-Eu... — Ele tentava estipular sua resposta, sentindo o calor de suas mãos em seu rosto. — E-Eu q-quero aceitar... Eu aceito... ajudar você.

— Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso, Credence — disse, olhando no fundo de seus olhos, acariciando seu rosto como se fosse algo precioso que não podia ser tocado descuidadamente. — Se você estiver disposto a ser leal a mim, eu serei a sua nova família. Logo todas estas coisas ruins que te afligem irão ter um fim.

Família.

O garoto encheu-se de esperança ao escutar aquilo, ele desejava participar família do homem a sua frente, possuir laços e ser amado.

— Você me seguirá, Credence Barebone?

— S-Sim.

— Mesmo que este caminho o leve para as profundezas do inferno junto comigo?

— Sim, Mr. Graves.

Ele já havia visto o inferno.

— Então eu irei protegê-lo — discursou. — Eu vou cuidar de você, Credence. _Você é meu_ agora.

∾ **✣** ∾

O bruxo explicou-lhe de como a criança que ambos procuravam deveria ser: instável, em um estado de angústia e constantemente sofrendo nas mãos dos no-majs.

Em suas breves visitas para atualizar-se sobre a busca, Graves dava-lhe em consequência, sua atenção. Seu afeto, fosse sincero ou não, era tudo o que Credence nunca havia tido de ninguém. Credence sentia que finalmente tinha alguém com quem compartilhar o que o assombrava, alguém muito mais poderoso do que todas as pessoas que o perturbavam, o que fazia-as agora parecerem insignificantes. Credence rapidamente apegou-se à aquela figura protetora, com uma admiração beirando à idolatria.

Seus encontros se tornaram frequentes e Credence começava a sentir a sua falta no momento em que o bruxo desaparecia diante de seus olhos, deixando o sozinho novamente em um mundo onde sem Mr. Graves e sua magia, as pessoas ruins já não eram mais tão insignificantes assim.

Desejava saber tudo sobre ele, como ele havia aprendido magia, se ele possuía uma família e amigos ou era tão solitário quanto aparentava, como aprender feitiços e outras diversas dúvidas que guardava em seu âmago devido a insegurança de perguntar-lhe. A mais assustadora de todas era se, após encontrarem quem Mr. Graves procurava, toda a sua atenção seria voltada para essa criança, deixando Credence sozinho novamente.

Percival conquistou-o assim como se conquista a confiança de — como ele via-o — um gatinho assustado: devagar e gentilmente, até que o gatinho por sua conta começasse a segui-lo, pedindo por mais de seus toques e cuidados, confiando apenas nele e em mais ninguém, pois fora o primeiro a estender-lhe a mão neste grande mundo cruel.

∾ **✣** ∾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo conterá sorvete, daddy kink, ciúme(?), toques mais duvidosos e finalmente o ship começa a andar(ou correr) que é o porquê estamos todos aqui reunidos 8D haha  
> Estará bem melhor do que este pois como eu disse, esse foi mais uma ponte curtinha para nos situarmos mesmo.  
> Não percam! E obrigada por lerem, acompanharem, comentarem, pelos kudos e bookmarks ♡


End file.
